Advances in technology have allowed for increasingly complex features to be integrated into mobile terminals. Convergence of technology has resulted in smart phones and cellular phones that have image and video capture capabilities, and image and video capture devices that are capable of wireless communications. As devices that can capture images and videos become ubiquitous and the population of users with access to these devices increases, users frequently want to capture images for a wide variety of purposes. For example, some users may take photographs as mementos, to remind themselves of a special occasion, a particular event, a vacation, or the like. However, capturing an aesthetically pleasing image can be difficult, particularly for users who only casually take photographs. In this regard, there are many variables, such as the lighting, the weather, the viewing angle, etc., that may complicate the image capture process and cause users to settle for a sub-optimal image.